


Day 1 - Crossover

by a_verysmallviolet



Series: Korra Appreciation Week 2015 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_verysmallviolet/pseuds/a_verysmallviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Crossover

Korra stoops over sketches and blueprints, the sleeves of her robes rolled up to the shoulder, her cypress wand in hand. On the parchment before her, black lines wriggle and stretch to show the diagram of a massive castle.

“Do we _really_ need all those trick staircases, Asami?”

“We’re building a school of magic,” Asami says, green eyes sparkling. “Seems to me the school should be a little bit magical too.”

“Mako,” Korra appeals. He rolls his shoulders in a shrug.

“She has a point – but then, so do you.”

Asami sets her hand on hip. “Wow,” she drawls. Mako grins.

“How about we add some sort of rules?” he suggests, the accent of the fens still lurking behind his carefully shaped vowels. “Like – have a step disappear every second Friday, or something. That way they’ll learn to adapt, but they won’t be completely swamped in chaos.”

Bolin, crouched on the floor and making earthernware models of the school’s underground levels with his dogwood wand, groans and pulls a face, while Korra objects, “That’s even worse than the first idea.” Asami, though, is already making a note of it on the parchment, letters appearing as her cherry-wood wand traces them and settling down onto the fine calfskin.

“Hopeless,” Korra says. “You’re _both_ hopeless.”

Mako snorts, sticking his pine wand back up his sleeve; Asami wrinkles her nose at her and flicks a light Tickling Charm in her direction. Korra dodges, and the Charm flies into the fire with a sound like water on a hot pan. Bolin makes a noise like a poorly smothered laugh, and relative quiet settles down again, interrupted only by a mutter every now and then as someone erases their work.

Suddenly Bolin sits up, cracks his head against a chair leg, winces, and rubs his head.

“Hey,” he says. “So where is everyone going to sleep?”

They glance at each other. “Um…” Korra starts.

“Because I call dibs on the warrens by the kitchen,” Bolin adds. “You all figure where your students are going to be, but you’ll have to pay tolls to the fearsome Professor Bolin and his House whenever you want midnight snacks!”

They all laugh. Even the white lioness lolling by the fire and the magically crimson ferret seem to crinkle their eyes in silent laughter.

At length Mako rubs his hands through his hair.

“I’m not really sure,” he says. “Korra, Asami, do you have any – “

“Towers,” the women say together, and grin at each other.

“I guess that leaves the lake for you, Mako,” Korra adds, teasing. “The normal castle levels are all taken up by classrooms, and we do need _some_ towers for teaching.”

“I can work with that,” he says with a quick smile. “I’ve been meaning to work on my underwater fire spell, anyway. And that reminds me. Who’s going to teach which classes?”

“Come on, bro!” Bolin groans. “We haven’t even built the school yet, and you already want to assign _class_ _schedules?”_

_“_ It’ll save us the trouble of arguing over it later,” Mako says.

“Yeah, but we don’t even know which classes we’re going to teach! What if a bunch of kids come in already knowing to brew potions but can’t tell one star from the other? What about –“

“General magic classes,” Asami puts in. “How are we going to manage that?” Are we going to teach one big class, or divide it up into charms, transfiguration, jinxes, fortune telling – “

“I’m just _saying – “_

“You guys,” Korra says quickly, cutting into the growing argument. “We haven’t even named the school yet. Why don’t we settle that first?”

Immediately the dispute skids to a halt. To some, the naming of the school might seem an even more contentious topic, but these Four had been working towards it so long that the school itself was almost sacred. They all loved the _idea_ of it so much that the actual school, regardless of everyday details, could never be a source of dissent – only imagination and dreams that grew by leaps and bounds.

Asami is the first to speak.

“Something striking,” she says, tapping a thoughtful finger. “We’re changing the future, aren’t we? We’re blazing a trail! The school name ought to reflect that. Comet’s Edge, or else Soaring Wings School. I really like that one, actually.”

“I like the idea, Asami, but maybe something a little simpler?” Mako suggests. “Like – Virtue School, perhaps…” A trio of groans makes him raise his hands. “Okay, okay! In that case, Bastion School. Vanguard School. Loyalty. Honor. Shield.”

“I was thinking of something true to the school’s identity: to the _core_ of what we want it to be,” Korra adds. “Mountain Circle Academy, maybe. We _are_ on a mountaintop, and the circle would symbolize how we strive to offer balance in learning and paths for our students.”

“Bolin,” Asami says, leaning over the table edge. “What do you think?”

He looks from one to the other.

“I vote for…” he says slowly. Then a sudden grin flashes across his face. “Hogwarts!”

“Seriously?” Mako splutters, while Korra and Asami exchange looks.

“Seriously,” Bolin echoes. “Look. Remember when we first got here, and we found that massive patch of hogwort by our campsite? It’s a tie back to our roots, pun absolutely intended. Second, it’s a powerful magical herb. It’s used in both Felix Felicis and Levitation Solutions,” he nods to Asami, “and can also be used in ointments that…”

“Clear the mind, heal old wounds, and increase foresight; that improve _balance_ ,” Korra murmurs.

“And, lastly, doesn’t Hogwarts just roll off your tongue?” Bolin asks with a cheeky grin at his brother, who tries to hide his smile behind a grimace.

“I take your point. _All_ your points. But why ‘Hogwarts’ when the plant is hog _wort?”_

“Why not?” Bolin shrugs. “Warts make everything better, so long as you’re still able to sit down okay.”

“It could work, I think,” Asami muses aloud. The barest hint of a smile glimmers around her painted lips. “A thousand years from now, they’ll be singing the praises of the first-ever school of magic, telling all sorts of stories about the Founders of – “

“Hogwarts,” Mako says, and groans, and laughs.

“Hogwarts,” Korra repeats thoughtfully. “I kind of like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I am not a qualified wandmaker, I chose wand woods for the Krew based on their Pottermore descriptions.
> 
> Korra’s wand is cypress. According to Pottermore, “cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honored to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less bloodthirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures.”
> 
> Mako’s wand is of pine, which “always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.”
> 
> Bolin has a dogwood wand. Ollivander states that “dogwood is one of my own personal favorites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.”
> 
> Asami has a wand of cherry wood, which “creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.”


End file.
